genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Roberts
Ben Roberts is a fourteen-year-old, british EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. Prior to the Nanite Event, he was (unintentionaly) the recipient of a runaway batch of nanites. Unlike a majority of EVOs, Ben has control over his nanites and is the one of the only known being capable of curing other EVOs as well as the only one capable of absorb their nanites 'memories'. Ben is the weilder of the Beta-3 Nanite which allows him to copy mutations of other EVOs to create new constructs. Normal Constructs WACK HANDS The wack hands are massive blue hand gauntlets that Ben can transform either arm into (preferably both) to take down larger EVOs. The wack hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through obstacles or lift heavy objects. When forming them, he has control over the overall size, length, and flexibility; being able to extend them to reach certain distances. Without the use of his sky busters, Ben can use his wack hands to significantly push himself into the air and ultimately use them to absorb impact when landing. They are also capable of shielding against lasers and debris, however, they are considerably weak against acid. Out of all machines, the wack hands seem to be the only ones that are nerve-sensitive. Ben's Wack Hands or larger than Rex's Smack Hands and the fingers are sharper. KILL DRILL In addition to the wack hand's original assets, the drill mode allows the wack hands to function as extremely high-powered drills and add large power behind his strikes. Ben can use this to easily drill and travel through underground pathways. Since his wack hands are already sinkable, he has used his drills to quickly propel and drag him underwater when wanting to reach a destination at a certain speed. He can use the drill mode to easily decapitate EVOs. ROCKET PACK The rocket pack is a jet pack with a pair of wide blue rocket-like thrusterson the wings. Ben is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility. Ben uses the rocket pack to travel over 1000 miles in only a few seconds. The rocket pack's maximum speed is unknown. He can launch the twin thrusters at an enemy EVO like a missile. He can also shoot two large grappling hooks on the top of both thrusters. The rocket pack can also successfully propel Ben underwater. Ben has also use the thruster wings to create a smokescreen. There isnt a known limit as to how much weight his rocket pack can transport at once. He can also detach the thrusters and attach them to objects or people to move them around. BAM CANNON The bam cannon is a large blue projectile cannon that Ben can transform either arm into. Similar to a rocket launcher, it is positioned to rest on his shoulder. It produces ammo out of sugar or other not needed chemicals in food and drink Ben consumes it can also instead, use the maw on the back end of the bam cannon extending it into the ground and loading the material for ammunition. It fires the balled material at its target with great force. It can also shoot out a grappling hook. THE BEN BULL The Ben Bull is an blue hovering mechanical bull-like construct that Ben can form out of his lower legs. The vehicle can drive over any terrain and can go over 300 mph. Despite lacking wheels or legs, the Ben Bull is capable of driving up vertical loops and curves. It has a pair of metal horns and also a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block which can be used like a shield to break through trees and incredibly thick walls. For protection, a black helmet is formed over Ben's head. SKY BUSTERS The sky busters are a pair of massive blue super boots with retractable spikes on the soles. They allow Ben to jump thousands of feet into the air or jump across one hundred square blocks. He can also use the sky busters to repel powerful EVO enemies or kick through thick metal. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by the titanic". Like a hydraulic cylinder, the sky busters can have its foot extended to kick enemies away. The sky busters are so strong, a stomp is enough to dismantle its surroundings or cause rising fissures accurate enough to repel its target. SHARP THING The sharp thing (also known as the S.T.) is a massive blue sword that Ben can transform either arm into. It is one of Ben's most lethal machines. Although it is used offensively to easily cleave through objects, it is can be used to deflect attacks.Once stabbed into the pavement, the Sharp Thing can provide mobility for Rex and others who hold on to it. It is sharp enough to cut through steel, he can shoot the blade out. SHURIKEN SAW Using a lever on the side of his big fat sword, the top half of the sword will split into four and begin to rotate at a high velocity. This transforms the Sharp Thing into the shuriken saw—a giant blue circular shuriken that can slice through tough objects. He has used it several times to primarily slice tentacles off from huge EVOs or to cut himself free from tough restraints. He can also shoot the spinning shuriken saw out as well. Beta-3 Constructs TITAN TENTACLES (Weaver) The titan Tentacles are a construct that consists of a grey-colored, bulbous sac on his back and long, grey tentacles that extend from his arms. It was the first build copied with the Beta-3 Nanite. While the titan tentacles do act as whips, Ben obviously has control over the appendages like a muscle; wrapping around enemies or managing to grab small objects. When freely flying through the air, Ben can make the tentacles cut and turn corners at will. Ben has demonstrated taking hold of objects from afar and reeling himself in. The tentacles also can create static shock with the tiny hairs that cover them. The tentacles can shrivel up and break up if put under enough stress. FUN ROCKS (Quarry) The fun rocks are the second build copied with the Beta-3 Nanite. They are a pair of giant blueish, rock clubs that are attached to both of Ben's arms. He can bang them together to create shockwaved. Defensively, they can destroy skyscrapers if slammed hard enough. He can also fire chunks of the rock off but with great stress. RAD AXES (Rex) The rad axes are the third pair of constructs copied with the Beta-3 Nanite. They are a pair of large green axes with energized blades that Ben builds with his hands. The axes are so powerful that they are capable of easily slicing through a Providence fighter jet with one slice. Despite their massive size, Ben still manages to fluidly fight in close combat with his enemies. Due to the fact they are a copy of another 'special' Nanite (the Omega-1 Nanite) they are highly unstable and actually emit radiation and radioactive nanites, however the radiation isnt enough to harm the environment or life, but its has been theorised that the radioactive nanites could create more unstable and dangerous EVOs. BREACH PARTY (Breach) The breach party is a pair of chalk-colored gauntlet-like growths that manifest breaches. The block party can either generate two individual, circular shaped breaches on each growth, or it can form a breach dome to surround Ben on the ground or in mid-air. The breaches are capable of transporting an extensive amount of substance before disappearing. The breaches can transport, not only matter, but energy as well. If positioned well enough, the breache are capable of sending attacks back at the enemy. THE BLIMP BOARD (The Blimp) The Blimp Board is a construct that Ben builds with his lower legs. It is identical in appearance to the The Blimp, except it is smalller. Ben can use it fly around in places he couldn't with the Rocket pack.